Lost and Found
is the fourth episode of the second season and the 14th overall episode of Station 19. Short Summary Everyone is less than enthusiastic when Sullivan assigns each member of the crew a specialty skill to learn. During a house call, Ryan is caught off guard when he comes face-to-face with someone from his past and Sullivan, Andy and Maya handle a structure fire in a derelict building. Full Summary Maya, Andy, and Victoria are doing shots in a bar. Andy prefers beer. It's their first night out in a very long time. Victoria keeps texting her man-blanket from Station 23. She thinks Sullivan could have been of better use there. Maya says Sullivan is just pushing them to be their personal best. His style's just different. Victoria and Maya then announce their plan to be wingwomen for Andy. The bartender brings a beer for Andy. A guy across the bar ordered it for her. Victoria and Maya encourage Andy to go talk to him. Ryan shows up the Herrera house where Pruitt is working on a miniature fire engine model. Ryan brings up his check-ups. Pruitt says he's waiting for his medical evaluations to clear him completely so he can get back to active duty. He admits he and Andy haven't really talked since he doesn't really talk about himself. Ryan is contacted for backup on a 191. He tells Pruitt to talk to Andy and reminds him of his check-up before leaving. Dean is surprised to see Victoria appear on his deck with a kayak. She brought bagels. She loves his place. She then opens the door for Jack, who brought cream cheese. Dean has no clue what's going on. Victoria says Jack invited him. Dean objects that this is his house, even though Jack hangs out there an unusual amount of time. He does allow them to eat the bagels. Victoria talks about the night out and Andy getting her groove back. Jack's happy for Andy but he wouldn't mind talking about something else. Ben finishes up a call with his wife. Travis asks if everything's okay. Ben says he's trying to help out his wife, who's stressed, but it's stressing him out. Travis admits Grant is driving him crazy. He's attentive, but it's like they skipped all the sexy steps that come with the beginning of a relationship. He keeps telling Grant he's fine. Ben says Bailey told him the same after her heart attack, but he worried. It all boils down to trusting that they can handle whatever life throws at them. Travis says they are too perfect to be likeable sometimes. Dean tells Victoria that it seems like Jack doesn't want to be alone lately. Victoria thinks Jack just likes his place. They enter the kitchen. Victoria asks Andy and Maya what happened after she left the bar. Andy says she gave Brad her number. Victoria and Maya aren't impressed, but Dean says it's a good start. Andy says good things happened, so she takes it's a sign for her to trust the universe and keep putting herself out there. Sullivan calls for a line-up. While they are lined up in the barn, Sullivan tells them they make a great team, but he wants them to be good at something individually. So he's assigning them specialties. Maya gets incident operations, while Andy gets recruitment. Sullivan dismisses the team, but he notices Andy's not too excited about her specialty. Andy says recruitment is more of a sit-behind-a-desk kind of job, and she prefers action. Sullivan thinks she'll be good at it. Ryan is amongst a team of officers and SWAT people that busts into a mansion. They find some people playing a poker game. A man tries to flee, but a SWAT member grabs him and pushes him onto the table. They have an arrest warrant for him. The rest can go after they've given a statement. Ryan notices a smoking cigar in front of an empty chair. He enters the kitchen of the house and hears coughing from behind a door. He opens the door and finds a man holding up his hands. The man recognizes him and lowers his hands. The tactical commander comes in and asks what's going on. The man is Ryan's father. Greg offers to share all the information he has, but Ryan says they are after someone else this time. He lucked out. They just need a statement. Greg says he was trying to make some money for Ryan's mother. He was about to win 300k. Ryan asks how he heard about the game. Greg says word travels. Ryan doubts it traveled all the way to Florida, where his father supposedly has been all this time. Greg reminds Ryan his mother kicked him out. He came back 2,5 months ago. He was going to surprise Ryan when the time was right. Ryan says he is surprised and walks out. Greg tries to stop him, but Ryan ignores him. Greg compliments the commander on the bust. Maya and Andy are stocking the engine. Andy brings up her assigned specialty. It's hard to trust the universe when the universe is Sullivan. Maya wants to establish ground rules for when they bring people over. She only forbids nakedly sitting on furniture. Andy says Brad hasn't even called. Maya says he will. Pruitt's home phone rings and he answers. He tells the caller she doesn't live here. "Brad who now?" he asks. Maya tries to downplay her assigned specialty, but Andy says it's doesn't more hands on than that. Sullivan says it was one of the first specialties assigned to him by his CO. It put him on the officer track. A call comes in about a structure fire. Sullivan tells Maya her specialty training starts today. If there are problems, he wants to hear her solutions. She has to pretend to be a lieutenant today, unless Andy objects. Andy has no objections. The team is on their way to a structure fire in a derelict building. It's up for demolition so assuming there are no civilians inside, Maya suggests they mount a defensive attack, surround and drown. Sullivan agrees with Maya's approach. On arrival, Andy wants to do a sweep. The fire is trapped inside. Maya recommends Andy and Ben to start the defensive operations while Travis and Vic are to set up the pump. Maya herself will handle the hydrant. Jack and Dean should do a 360 for recon in case the fire spreads. Andy wants to add something, but Sullivan cuts her off. Maya runs up to the hydrant and starts opening it. While preparing the pump, Vic wonders if Sullivan asked Maya to pair her up with Travis on purpose. He guesses she did. She asks if he's been going to therapy. He's not interested. She knows how one can feel the first fire after such a devastating call. He would feel a lot better if she stopped asking about it. She apologizes for yelling at him. He hears her, but he won't apologize for putting a victim's life before his own. That's the job. Once the pump is set up, Travis goes to help Andy. Maya has bad news: the hydrant's dry. It must have been shut down because the building is up for demolition. They have to call public utilities and use the engine to wet down surrounding structures. If the 360 comes back clear, they can just let the fire burn. Sullivan checks in with Dean and Jack. While doing the sweep, Dean brings up the fact that Jack is coming by his house all the time. Jack looks around and says there are squatters in the building. He recognizes the makeshift burglar alarms with bottles and cans. As Jack runs back to the engine while radioing that there are civilians inside, the team sees two teenagers crawling out of a cellar window. Jack and Warren take the boy back to the engine while the girl asks Andy to come with her. There are five more kids in there. Ryan gets back in his car. His father gets in. Ryan tells him he has to go. Greg says he's trying to straighten out his life and he didn't want to see Ryan until he was back on his feet. Ryan's heard that a few times before. Greg wants to win back his trust. The dispatch calls for units for a nearby 52 in progress. Greg says there's no time to waste, forcing Ryan to take him with him on the call. Andy, Travis, and Ben have followed Zoe inside. She thinks they are too slow. Andy says it's not safe for her, but she knows where the others are hiding. Andy follows Zoe while Ben and Travis check other rooms. Andy wants to give Sullivan an update, but he tells her to tell Maya instead. Andy does so and requests backup. Maya sends in Jack, Vic, and Dean. Sullivan tells Maya that the engine is almost out of water. Maya says they are in contact with utilities to get the hydrant going. Inside, the team has found a couple of people. Sean doesn't like to be touched, but Jack says there's no time for intros and carries him out. Andy wants to take Zoe out, but they still need to find Tori and Brian. Andy gives her an oxygen mask. Travis and Ben are looking with flames surrounding them. They need something to buy them more time. Andy spots a sprinkler system with its own water supply. If they find the access valve, they can turn it own. Zoe claims to know where it is, but Andy decides it's time for her to leave now. Zoe runs off. Andy asks the others to backtrack to her. Outside, Jack is trying to examine Sean, but he keeps resisting. Eventually, Jack manages to calm him down with a tight hug. Dean observes his calming the boy. Vic tells Dean they need to go back inside. Ryan is interviewing the shop owner who was robbed. He claims he was cocked with something metal and when he woke up, all the cash was gone. He describes the suspect in perfect detail. Ryan walks off and Greg appears next to him. He knows how to get out of a police car. Greg thinks the shop owner looks a little shifty. He also noticed that the security camera is conveniently turned off. Also, he has a head wound that could be self-inflicted. He also guesses that the description of the suspect was suspiciously specific. Ryan says not everything's a con. Greg sighs. He thought he taught Ryan better. Suddenly, the shop owner runs off, but the officers manage to grab him. Ryan doesn't move. He knew the man was lying all along. Sean has calmed down, but he still won't let Jack dress the burn on his forearm. Jack promises he won't ask questions. Sean asks why he cares about a nobody anyway. Jack knows it's scary to be on your own. The nights are the worst, because it's too quiet to think about anything else. Jack says you can't do everything on your own. He hands Sean ointment and bandages and instructs him on how to use them. Jack admits he hates asking for help, too. He never does, actually. Jack gets through to him and Sean asks him to show him how to use the bandages, but Sullivan calls Jack to the ladder. Jack asks Sean to stick around so he can show him later. Maya's still working on the hydrant. Sullivan tells her she should have delegated the job since they are pulling children out of a burning building now. She has to lead. She got preoccupied with one little piece of the puzzle, but leaders need to look at every piece all the time. He hereby resumes command. Andy, Travis, and Ben are following Zoe, who's looking for the valve. She asks about Brian and Tori. Vic and Dean are looking for them. Andy gives them a heads-up about the sprinkler system. While Andy again tries to get Zoe to leave, Ben finds the valve. Andy and Travis open it. With the smoke thickening, Dean and Vic rush to find Brian and Tori. They soon find them, but they are losing visibility. They could really use those sprinklers. Brian and Tori are too weak to stand. The firefighters give them oxygen. Dean notices that the first drop from the sprinkler actually accelerates the fire. He tries to warn Andy that there is an accelerant in the pipes, but it's too late. Flames throughout the building shoot up. Everyone ducks for cover. Travis and Andy rush to close the valve. Andy checks in on the other group. Dean lets her know they are okay, but his fire extinguisher is empty now, as is Vic's. Dean lets the others know that they have no exit. Neither do Andy and her group. Sullivan vows to get them an exit. Dispatch lets them know that there will be water in the main line in two minutes, according to Utilities. Sullivan instructs Maya to talk to Andy to make sure they know where they need to go as soon as they have water. While Maya and others grab a hose, Sullivan runs inside with an extinguisher. Andy tells Maya about her position. They can hold it for about two minutes tops. Maya tells her they are coming. The flames knocked Zoe off her feet and she's suffering from the smoke inhalation. She needs all the oxygen she can get. Dean, Vic, Brian, and Tori are surrounded by flames. Victoria suggests they chop their way through the walls to create an exit, but the lack of oxygen prevents them from trying. They are soon rescued by Sullivan. They rush the kids out of the building. Ben asks Travis for his penlight so he can make sure there's no obstruction in Zoe's airway. Travis freezes for a moment when he sees Zoe struggling. Ben and Travis alternate giving her their oxygen mask. Ben says they are running out of time. The team is still waiting for water. Sullivan says they'll need to douse this fire in record time. Both Jack and Sullivan volunteer to go in first. The water then starts flowing. They move in on the building. The firefighers all make it out of the building alive. Jack asks a colleague about Sean, but he apparently left as soon as Jack walked away. Andy wants to go check on Zoe, but Sullivan makes her use the oxygen mask first. Ryan asks his father why he's still here. Greg says they just made a big bust. Ryan says he did because his father taught him how to think like one. That's not something to be proud of. Greg understands Ryan may not want to see him, but Ryan has to understand he wants to see his kid. That means something to him. Ryan doesn't buy it. He thinks his father was at that poker game to make some big cash because he owes someone money, as per usual. He probably used Ryan to be escorted away in a police car to make sure people wouldn't come to collect. He thinks his father is here because's scared and a cop's cheaper than a body guard. Greg admits he's scared, but not of some bookie. He can square his own debts. He's scared of Ryan thinking he doesn't care about his family. He did a lot of things wrong, but Ryan's one thing he did right. He writes down his number and tells Ryan he'll be around. Greg says today was nice and leaves. Andy is checking on Zoe's. She's breathing better, but what's coming next isn't good. They'll be packed up and sent away. The only plus is if they get sent to the hospital first because that means they'll get a free meal. Andy tells her to ask for the extra jello behind the nurses' desk. Zoe promised the others she would take care of them. Andy reminds her she saved them. She ran back into the building to get them out. She was very brave. Andy says she could do this. Zoe says people don't want people like her on their team. Andy says they would be lucky to. Andy writes down her number and tells her to call her when she can. Maybe she can visit the station some time. Dean and Vic load Zoe's gurney into the ambulance. Sullivan approaches Andy and tells her he assigned her Recruitment because she's the most passionate about this job. It's contagious. She did great work today. Andy asks about the accelerant. The building owner confirmed it was antifreeze put in there to keep the water supply from burning over. It's rare for it to ignite like that, but it can happen. Andy shouldn't beat herself up over it because they couldn't have predicted it. On their way back, Travis tells Ben he can tell him he was right. He wasn't fine today. He froze when he saw Ben taking care of Zoe. He might go to the group therapy thing, but he doesn't want to share how he's feeling. Ben points out he shared with him just now. He wonders if that makes him Travis' work wife. While stocking the engines, Andy talks to Maya and Vic about how she gave Brad her dad's number. She wonders if her father's been talking to him. He does that. Vic wonders why Maya looks so glum. She doesn't like to lose. She wanted to wow Sullivan, but she definitely didn't. Andy says it took her a while to get used to having to take everything in. Maya snaps that she doesn't want to dwell. Andy says nobody's great their first time out, but Maya will get there eventually. Maya takes offense in "eventually." Andy does admit now that some of Sullivan's methods may work. She receives a picture from Zoe in a hospital room with a cup of jello. Now, about Brad, Andy never should have trusted the universe. Vic points out she can't blame the universe if she can't even give out the right number. Andy think she'll have to go over to her dad's house. She asks Maya if they're good. Maya claims they are. For what it's worth, Andy thinks Maya did great today. Vic is surprised to find Travis at the group therapy. There's a lot of sharing going on. The next speaker is Lucas Ripley himself. He's been through a lot in his 15 years in the SFD, but the skyscraper is sticking to him. When he closes his eyes, he can still smell the smoke and hear the explosion. He's haunted by the choices he had to make, which is why this therapy is so important to him. This job makes them more than colleagues. They are family. Vic approaches Lucas after the therapy. He saw her and Montgomery while speaking. She apologizes for the way she spoke to him the night of the skyscraper. If she was part of making that incident harder on him, she's sorry about that. He understood where she was coming from. She admits she was expecting to hate being here, but she liked what he had to say. He suggests she share next week. He hopes to see her then. Jack and Dean sit down with beers on Dean's deck. Dean asks Jack how he knew about the burglar alarms. He knows Jack doesn't like talking about his past. Jack says he used to be one of those kids. He grew up in the system. He spent a lot of time running from it, too, until he found his family in one particular group home. Until his family at the station, that is. It was a tough time. He used to get night terrors. He woke up screaming every night and scared all the other kids, except one. She was his best friend, one that he could always count in. You don't get a lot of those in life. Dean then punches him for not having told him that sooner. He then tells Jack to ask him to move in. Jack admits he's been angling at that for weeks. Ryan's playing cards with Pruitt while talking about not believing his father wanting to make things right. He thinks he's up to something. Andy comes up and overhears that Greg's back. Ryan wants to leave, but Pruitt stops him. He asks Andy about work. She says it was fine, but she really dislikes Sullivan. He always winds up being right. She feels like she can't trust herself anymore. The telephone rings and Pruitt goes inside to answer it. Once they are alone, Ryan says he and Andy haven't really talked since the storm drains. They should catch up. Pruitt brings out the phone. It's Brad. He's really talkative. Ryan leaves as Andy takes the phone. Pruitt also gives her some privacy as she starts talking to Brad. Cast S192x04AndyHerrera.png|Andy Herrera S192x04BenWarren.png|Ben Warren S192x04JackGibson.png|Jack Gibson S192x04VictoriaHughes.png|Victoria Hughes S192x04RyanTanner.png|Ryan Tanner S192x04TravisMontgomery.png|Travis Montgomery S192x04DeanMiller.png|Dean Miller S192x04MayaBishop.png|Maya Bishop S192x04PruittHerrera.png|Pruitt Herrera S192x04LucasRipley.png|Lucas Ripley S192x04Zoe.png|Zoe S192x04Employee.png|Employee S192x04RobertSullivan.png|Robert Sullivan S192x04GregTanner.png|Greg Tanner S192x04Sean.png|Sean S192x04Tori.png|Tori S192x04Brian.png|Brian S192x04TacticalCommander.png|Tactical Commander S192x04Gulden.png|EMT Gulden S192x04Bartender.png|Bartender Main Cast *Jaina Lee Ortiz as Lieutenant Andy Herrera *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren *Grey Damon as Lieutenant Jack Gibson *Barrett Doss as Victoria Hughes *Alberto Frezza as Ryan Tanner *Jay Hayden as Travis Montgomery *Okieriete Onaodowan as Dean Miller *Danielle Savre as Maya Bishop *Miguel Sandoval as Captain Pruitt Herrera Guest Stars *Brett Tucker as Fire Chief Lucas Ripley *Talia Jackson as Zoe *Matthew Boylan as Employee *Boris Kodjoe as Captain Robert Sullivan *Dermot Mulroney as Greg Tanner Co-Starring *Martin Martinez as Sean *Saylor Bell as Tori *Stuart Allan as Brian *Janeshia Adams-Ginyard as Tactical Commander *Gabriel Rissa as EMT *Jared Egusa as Bartender Rescues Kids Station 19 was called out to a structure fire. When they arrived, they started a perimeter sweep to see if anyone might be inside and prepared to start fighting the fire. When Maya learned that the hydrant was dry because the building was scheduled for demolition, she suggested that once they cleared the building, they could use the water in the engine to drown the surrounding buildings and let it burn. Jack then saw signs that there were squatters inside. Just then a kid came out of the building with Zoe. He was handed off to be seen and Zoe tried to re-enter the building. Andy stopped her, saying she needed to be treated, too, but Zoe said there were five more kids inside. They found Sean and he was evacuated and treated. Andy then noticed a sprinkler system and said they needed to locate the valve. Zoe thought she knew where it was and showed Andy the way to it. Andy reached the valve just as Travis and Ben noticed that what was coming out of the sprinklers was flammable. She didn't get the warning in time and turned on the sprinklers, which caused fire to engulf the building. Dean and Vic ended up trapped with two kids and Andy ended up trapped with Zoe as well. Vic and Dean shared their oxygen with the kids until an exit was made and they were able to evacuate. Ben, Travis, and Andy remained trapped. Water was then finally available and they doused the building as quickly as they could. Everyone was evacuated and treated for smoke inhalation. Music "Lash Out" - Alice Merton "I Don't Want to Lose You" - Luca Fogale Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 5.02 million viewers. *The song "I Don't Want to Lose You" by Luca Fogale was previously used on the Grey's Anatomy episode Old Scars, Future Hearts. Gallery Episode Stills S192x04-1.jpg S192x04-2.jpg S192x04-3.jpg S192x04-4.jpg S192x04-5.jpg S192x04-6.jpg S192x04-7.jpg S192x04-8.jpg S192x04-9.jpg S192x04-10.jpg S192x04-11.jpg S192x04-12.jpg S192x04-13.jpg S192x04-14.jpg S192x04-15.jpg S192x04-16.jpg S192x04-17.jpg S192x04-18.jpg S192x04-19.jpg S192x04-20.jpg S192x04-21.jpg S192x04-22.jpg S192x04-23.jpg S192x04-24.jpg Behind the Scenes S192x04BTS1.jpg S192x04BTS2.jpg S192x04BTS3.jpg S192x04BTS4.jpg Quotes See Also Category:All Episodes Category:S19 Episodes Category:S19 S2 Episodes